Neji's love
by morganbizmarkie
Summary: The girl doesn't chase the boy, the girl is not too macho and not too squishy soft, and the guy she loves does not change past the boundaries of his actual personality, find out how the REAL Neji would act when in love . A Neji love story (with an OC) that plays by the rules, one that's honest and set in the Naruto world! If you want to know how Warning: There will be lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Well team, today is the day that we see what true progress means!" A sensei exclaimed to his young team of students.

This was the first team that he had ever taught and hopefully his last. These were the most hopeless group of children he had ever known. "Well I have to admit, you are the most hopeless group of brats."

His loudest and most self-centered student, Rotski, couldn't help but anger him to no end and took pride when he did get frustrated. His most serious student, Karai Rota, pouted. After all, he considered himself to be above and beyond the levels of his teammates. The youngest of the team, little Ako Ayano, couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the enthusiastic man infront of her.

Daisuke Sensei sighed, "Or at least I thought you were the most hopeless and helpless team, but after what I've seen, I know that when you work together, you can achieve anything!"

He patted Rotski and Karai on the head smiling, "Rotski drives this team forward and beyond keeping it strong and resilient," Rotski blushed and scratched his black hair shyly, "Ahh shucks sensei!"

Karai scoffed loudly, "You Karai, are calm and tactical; that keeps the group in check, everyone must have rules and someone has to lead the team. Act as the adult that is what you do best." Karai smirked, "Well someone has to watch over these idiots."  
Rotski of course felt insulted at the very thought of _Karai _being their leader.

"And last but not least Ako… Hey, where is Ako?"

_'The line was getting FAR too long and those idiots would stand babbling nonsense when we could be already inside seated for the first exam!'_ Ako thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair as she collected their entry slips.

By the time she was walking off line with the slips her teammates had caught up to her. Rotski growled, "What the hell were you doing? You could have warned us. Some of the people out there would have loved to eliminate some of their competition!"  
Ako growled at him, "I can take care of myself!" Karai sighed, "Enough! The first exam is already starting."

Karai looked around sizing up people and reading their expressions, calculating their levels of intellect. In an instant he had come to the conclusion as to what the answers were, he smirked feeling confident even though the exams had just begun.

_'Rotski, Ako, I know you can figure it out if I had…'_ He looked over to his left, Rotski was using a jutsu to copy all of the answers.

Rotski continued writing the answers as though he had already known them written tests were never much of a problem for him, but he did worry about Ako. She wasn't really known for studying much and she would rather read a novel than study a school book.

Rotski continued writing the answers as though he had already known them written tests were never much of a problem for him, but he did worry about Ako. She wasn't really known for studying much and she would rather read a novel than study a school book.

_C'mon Ako, I know you can do this. It's all in the cards for you just cheat or focus on something.' _  
He bit his lip drawing blood, letting it trickle down. He manipulated the small portion to go to her desk to help her cheat when he saw her he realized that her head was down and her hands seemed to be in a writing position. _'Ohh she's figured it out already.. GOOD AKO!' _

*Mmmmm warm fluffy cloud* Ako was in her own little warm dream land drooling rivers over the paper of the pour sod next to her. She was completely asleep face down, her head buried in her arms. The boy seated next to her, Neji Hyuuga, became more and more irritated as she started to snore lightly.

"Who put this thing next to me?" He mumbled to himself becoming increasingly irritated. _'I hope she gets put in the ring with me just so I can beat her up for pissing me off'_

"What an idiot. How do people like this become ninja..." He whispered agitated after some of her saliva dripped onto his sheet. Half conscious, Ako heard the comment, she felt a spark of anger ignite…

Suddenly she sat upright hissing at him, "Who are you calling a midget!? Neji realized she didn't know it was him who said that, but kept quiet, not sure if he could hold the urge to beat down this little pipsqueak in the preliminaries. Ako looked down at the test paper bored and started to draw on it making squiggly lines and pretty circles. Neji looked not being able to help but stare dumbfounded at her, _'Is this girl really a ninja?'_

As time went on the test got louder as people started to argue back with the proctor. She ignored Naruto and the proctor exchanging heated words, not really caring until she heard that she passed.

"Ohh, what do you know, I passed!" She smiled and got up, "Good luck at the next exam everyone!" She bowed to the students and skipped over to meet her teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

Ako looked around in the forest remembering the big speech that Anko had given them. She felt a bit nervous but there was no way that anything really could have gone wrong, after all the only real threat to them would have to be their over use of senses. Any sound could mean anything. Ako looked over to Rotski as they started to walk around trying to find someone to fight or something. "So guys we just have to capture some guy and then beat him up and hold him for ransom to his teammates right?"

"BWAHHAH!" Ako pouted Rotski chuckled "Very imaginative Ako, but we're hoping for a more subtle version something, that doesn't scream nervous wreck of a team, okay?" Ako felt a vein coming out, "Okay but then what the hell is your idea?" Karai sighed "Lets rest here and talk."Ako nodded as they all sat by a tree and talked about the plan. Karai stared at both of them "So this is the plan."

"We go by the water and set up a little camp and two of us have to leave one of us alone to go and get some firewood pretending to leave out teammate helpless when in reality we set up plenty of traps and things around the perimeter, then when the team comes to one of us to try to steal the scroll, they will only end up getting attacked by out surprise moves.."

Ako nodded "Well sounds pretty good and all, but which one of us is going to be the bait?"  
Karai and Rotski stared at her "….."  
"NO I'm not doing it I can do much more you guys know that…" Karai sighed "You're the most helpless looking Ako, and it's because you are so strong that we trust you not to get hurt when you are the bait, you can defend yourself so you won't end up being just a victim."Ako nodded" Okay then I'm in.

TIMESKIP…TRAP SET

PLAN ACTIVATED:

Ako sat down by a small nearby pond poking at the fire waiting for something to happen, it started to get dark and she started to feel a bit angsty. "What are you waiting for?" She looked up trying not to act as fazed by the voice that had suddenly came out of nowhere, she looked up and stood to see some random guy from the leaf village "I'm waiting for my friends to come back umm they should be back soon , I don't think it will take too long you know." They boy came up closer, he had pretty looking long hair and nice eyes, Ako chose to ignore any of the strange feeling of attraction, after all she just met him.

"You know you shouldn't be out here so late it's not safe" He said, Ako sighed "And vice versa, where is your team?" "Ohh they are around, we don't want to make it too hard on you so just hand over the scroll."

Rotski felt a shift in the air as if something was suddenly next to him "Hey there." Rotski sighed. "Ohh hi.." He realized suddenly he was talking to someone and turned around to see some weird looking kid with the bushiest eye brows he had ever seen. "Holy shit…" Rotski was literally kicked out of a tree and ended up landing right next to Ako who right now had her hands out ready to fight.

"So much for your plan huh?!" Ako grunted angry and looked over to the left when she heard a shrill scream. Bushy Brow suddenly screamed out for his teammate worried "TEN TEN!" Ako smiled knowing that Karai at least had her. "Give us the scroll." Karai came out of the trees with Ten Ten wiggling in his grasp upset that she got caught so easily. He had a kunai to her neck and he looked deadly serious. Neji sighed pissed "I knew this was going to happen." He took out the scroll glaring at Ako who was giving him a smug look that suddenly changed to a very aggravated look .

"What the fuck man? Are you kidding me?" Rotski groaned "Great they have a heaven scroll… all that trouble for nothing."

Karai let Ten Ten go and bowed in apologies and Ako rolled her eyes and began to walk away only to hear a very sharp voice directed right at her. "I know you are not walking away from a fight, you shouldn't turn you're back to any fight if you're a true ninja" Rock Lee looked over to him "But Neji, we started with them." TenTen sighed "That's not the point Lee, Neji is right, they were obviously waiting for a fight, just looked at them." Rock lee looked away and Neji continued his speech. "Obviously they know they are too weak to do anything."

Ako stopped walking for a second and stared at him. "It's not that I'm soo weak it's just that, well I can't help for pity you." She smirked knowing how it must have gotten on his nerves. "What did you just say to me?" Ako grinned "It must be hard knowing that no matter what you do, or how many people you defeat, you'll always be pitied by me and others better that you." Neji felt her hit a nerve but bit his lip "Pray that you don't get me in the preliminaries little girl."

"I wouldn't count on it, the fight would be over in minutes."

PLAN REDONE!

Ako sat again on a different side of the lake and this time things went more smoothly. Some team went over to her making all types of crap up about how much fun it would be to kill her slowly and stuff. And all in all her team came in the flash and they all beat the shit out of the poor guys together. They got the damn earth scroll of course and like hell to the last checkpoint. Ako ate like a pig the minute it was all over, but couldn't help but wonder about that Neji guy, just who was he? And what on earth would happen if she had to fight him in the preliminaries?

She got up to go ponder on her thoughts outside when she just so happened to see him leaning against the wall staring directly at her. And he did not look happy.


	3. Chapter 3

SO THERE IS A NEW ADDITON

Now that we're starting to know a bit more about this I think that it's time that w started to put this into POVS

Ako's POV

I couldn't help but back up away a few steps. I didn't want to get into any altercations when the preliminaries were tomorrow. I finally got to observe him better though, At first I had thought that he was blind, but now that I'm looking at the way he focuses on things, I think I understand that he can see very well. I turned around but before I could take a step, a kunai was at my neck "Where do you think you are going?"

My eyes widened in shock at the suddenly harsh smell of alcohol that hit me.  
"I asked you a question hidden sound girl…"

"I must be going now." I slipped away slowly and before I knew it I felt a hand hit my shoulder pushing me to the wall. I reached for my kunai but Neji's hand grabbed my wrist pinning it. "Ahgh!" I screamed and reached to punch him but his other hand caught it too.

He laughed" What are you going to do now without your friends huh?"  
"Where did you get Sake? They don't sell to anyone who is younger than 16 years." He laughed interrupting me,  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I hear ninjas from Sound are a bit on the wild side, the girls start drinking at the age of ten right?"

I felt hot fire run through my veins; he was so close I swore I felt something rubbing against my thigh but I wasn't sure if it was his knee or not.

I looked away keeping my eyes closed "Look at me when I'm talking to you girl…"  
I complied outraged "My name is not girl it's Ak-"  
suddenly a pair of lips touched my own, surprisingly gentle. I closed my eyes kinda into it for that second.

TAP TAP TAP

I heard footsteps coming down the hall knowing that someone was coming when the sound stopped I now knew that the person was spying on us. I kneed him in the nuts hard making sure he felt the impact before punching him in the face, sending him to the ground causing him to stare at me in wonder.

"Keep your hands off of me you drunken fool!" I looked at him coldly my arms folded under my chest as I looked down at him all high and mighty.

Rock Lee's POV

I had just finished my regular training and now it was time to learn the drunken technique with Gai Sensei. I went to my room to look around to find my Sake bottle to get the drinking started when I noticed that it was gone!

I looked over to Ten Ten  
"Hey have you seen my bottle Tenten?"  
She sighed always getting a little bit annoyed with me. "No I haven't seen it anywhere Lee. Have you seen Neji? Maybe he has it or something?" I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to find Neji, he always goes off and does his own thing thinking that he is better than others.

Tenten put her hand on my shoulder "We'll both look for it together Lee." I nodded up for the challenge if a friend was willing to help  
"YEAH! You go that way, I go this way!"  
I ran out of my room ecstatic roaming the building and looking for Neji.

Tenten's POV

I walked around calling Neji's name wondering what was going on, yea he usually went off on his own but we would usually end up being able to find him either way.

"NEJI? NEJI?"

I called walking from hall to hall. Suddenly I heard talking and knew to shut up and just listen.  
I saw Neji with that weird, short girl from the Sound  
She said something I couldn't really hear but whatever it was, it attracted him to her like a moth to the flame.

I watched closely and suddenly he kissed her!  
MY Neji kissing some random girl!

I felt myself getting sick of the thought of him trying to touch another girl but felt a spark of hope suddenly when she kicked him, probably because she heard me or something; I bet she probably would be on the ground with him if it wasn't for me.

Third person POV

Ako looked up to see Tenten and she began walking away from Neji going towards her.  
Tenten had the feeling that she was going to attack so she got into a fighting stance, Ako not really paying attention walked right past her hearing Tenten whisper something into her ear.

"Stay away from him."

Ako didn't even look back at her or pause and defend herself; she just went to her room to sleep not wanting to take her anger and frustration out on Tenten.

The next morning and she woke up, washed up and walked outside to see the matches feeling a bit nervous. Ako looked at the matches to see that she had some random guy that she had never heard of called Manako Kitsi from the Mist.  
Karai put his hand on my shoulder "You'll do fine Ako."

*But he looks so old and so big.*

She bit her lip looking down  
Rotski hugged me from behind "If anyone can beat him you can!" "But what about you guys?" Ako looked over to them seeing their matches as well.  
Karai ruffled her hair

"Don't worry about us."

Ako nodded and went out to go watch the matches with her teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo what we are going to do is a bit of a timeskip to naruto's match which I am putting right before Ako's match so that Neji's match was afterwards. Also Karai's won his match against some random guy but Rotski got beaten and is now in the infirmary. **

Ako just came back from the infirmary feeling a bit more relieved now that she knows that Rotski will be alright. She stood up by the banister like everyone else and watched the match that was coming before hers feeling like something about it was pulling her in.

"Ohh what kind of ninja wears such bright colors?" Karai muttered looking down at Naruto's orange clothes as he fought against Kiba. Ako tilted her head watching curiously.

_May be he's really really good or something and doesn't feel the need to wear darker colors? _

She focused on Naruto's match wondering what was up this kids sleeve and saw that he was about to do a really cool move at the end.

"Ohhh here it is!" She leaned over curiously not able to take the suspense.

Pffffttt!.  
Karai's eyes opened wide in shock at the fart he heard. "Was that what I thought it was?"

The place went dead silent with shock as that ended up knocking out Naruto's opponent. Ako snickered and laughed a bit. "Ohh god what the hell?"

Ako laughed more till she hugged her sides relaxing and looked back at Naruto thinking he was cute. It was strange though cause he kind of reminded her of a wild animal, a fox maybe? Ako looked to the side of her and saw some really cute girl with blue hair giggling to herself while blushing red even though it was her teammate that had gotten beat.

_Wow she must really like him _

"AKO AYANO!"

Ako went pale hearing her name getting called for the arena. She felt a bit nervous and started to jump up and down and jogged downstairs to keep her heartbeat from pounded too hard. "Ohh god here it is."

**AKO'S POV! **

I know that I must have looked really stupid but I couldn't help it I felt so damn nervous and this guy was soooo HUGE! He must have at least been 6 feet which made me look so tiny and he wasn't exactly young looking either. I jumped up and down and ran down to see him still jogging in place not able to really help it I looked up at him to read those eyes of his and knew that he was mocking me. As the guy restated the rules I closed my eyes and thought of home and how still and relaxing everything was, I let my thoughts and senses overtake my emotions and looked up at him the minute the proctor said for us to start. I did the wise thing and jumped back a few feet to assess the situation.

**THIRD PERSON POV!**

The first move that got just about everyone confused was that Ako jumped back some feet which ended up being a wise move cause the guy was going to hit her head on first. She didn't want to use any jutsu and decided that today was a day for hands and fists and did things the way she was taught waiting for her opponent to come at her.

Karai looked at Ako wondering what the hell was going on and why she didn't make a move, he stared worried hoping she wouldn't get hurt and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Rotski you're not supposed to be out of bed. " He scolded. Rotski sighed "I wouldn't miss this for the world and besides I sure HE wouldn't either." He made a gesture to Neji who was staring rather intensely keeping his arms crossed with that usual cocky look on his face, he obviously didn't think she would make it.

Manako Kitski took out his dagger and made a dash towards her and she jumped in the air a little higher than him and hit him suddenly right in the arm randomly, He reached behind her and snagged her with the dagger cutting her but noticed something strange. He felt an incredible pain running through his arm and tried to move it only for a spurt of blood to suddenly come right from his arm. He gasped in shock groaning looked up to see a foot coming to hit him in the head. He dodged and grabbed Ako's leg throwing her to the wall.  
She gasped in pain feeling the impact of the back hitting the wall and fell. "Owwww!."

Ako looked again to see he was in front of her suddenly not expecting him to come so suddenly she kicked at his stomach several times but he did a dirty trick and grabbed her by her neck. "Ahhgh!" She wiggled uselessly and the guy whispered to her.

"People like you will always be weak and tiny, they won't grow and flourish because they cannot build enough to last in this world, consider this to be a favor from me to you." He took a kunai and stabbed her in the gut looking in her eyes. Ako stared back ignoring pain.

Neji's grinned to himself. "Hmmpphh like I said, all talk.."

Rotski looked at him enraged" You bastard!" He was about to punch him when suddenly Karai pulled him back "Don't Rotski" "He's talking shit about her Karai I can't just sit and watch…" Karai muttered to himself "Look." He grabbed his face and forced him to look in Ako's direction. She raised her arms and stopped clawing at his hand trying to breathe and let chakra run through her arms. I'm sorry you've left me with no choice. _Pound of a thousand men!_ She screamed in her head saying the jutsu.

In a split second she slapped him on both sides of his head closing her eyes. The guy suddenly released her as blood suddenly squirted out of both of his ears and then his eyes getting on her hair clothes and skin. The room fell silent as he fell to the ground wordlessly.

She began to walk away sighing as the proctor went to check him. As she climbed up to stairs he spoke. "He's dead…. Victory goes to Ayano Ako." Karai smiled to himself and patted Rotski on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to watch the next match Ako?" She nodded "Yeah I just really need a shower."


	5. Chapter 5

Ako POV  
I took a quick shower and put scrubbed my clothes and quickly got it blow dried before coming back to the preliminaries. I ran out to see who was going to be doing the fighting now. It was Neji and that cute girl from before I think her name as Hinata. There seemed to be arguing over something but I didn't really care much about that I just wanted to see when the fighting would start.

Karai looked over to me. "Ahh just in time I was worried that you were going to miss all of the action." I laughed" Me? Nah I wouldn't miss this for the world." I grinned and looked down at the fight seeing that they both had the same Kenkai Genkai "They are both from the same clans." I looked down curiously

"Well not quite." Rotski interrupted "You see Neji is from a less privileged side of the clan, unlike Hinata who was born with a higher standing."

"Well they both fight pretty well and Hinata seems pretty determined so I don't see how this could be much of a problem." I frowned "It wouldn't be much of a problem, if it wasn't for the fact that the lower members of the Hyuuga have to bear a cursed mark on them until death; the mark is used to keep the lower branch under control and keep them loyal. Suddenly I couldn't help but see him a bit differently. A cursed mark? That totally sucks, but at the same time I just couldn't see how Hinata could be blamed for it. I could almost smell the anger and frustration radiating off of him but it wasn't aimed at the right person.

Suddenly Neji hit Hinata with a blow to the heart shocking not just me but everyone around the room. I felt anger boil in me but it wasn't my place to speak up yet. I felt admiration and respect for her when she refused to give up. Rotski whispered. "She needs to give up, she's in a dangerous place right now and she's in jeopardy of dying."  
I watched her continue on striving to fight and get respect from Neji but I just couldn't see it in him. I wanted Hinata to win this one for her and to teach that self-center asshole a reason. I felt a pang of disgust when he hit her in her chin knocking her back and finish, hitting her heart again with a fatal blow. I watched Hinata fall frowning "What a shame." I looked down.

"You just don't get it do you? You're strikes were ineffective from the very start." I recoiled in disgust at that comment and watched Naruto just down and make a vow to Hinata to avenge her defeat. I smiled sadly and decided to take a walk to the balcony not really wanting to see anymore.

On the way back I heard a voice calling me. "Hey!" I looked behind me to see Neji. What the hell did he want? He enraged me enough as it is.

He gave his regular cocky grin not that I was very surprised. " Doesn't a knight get a kiss after he wins?" He licked his lips at me and I couldn't help the next move. I reach out to punch him and of course he catches it. He still had that ridiculous look on his face. God I would do anything to make that smirk disappear.

"Bet you didn't know I could catch such a fast punch..."  
He leaned in getting closer. "Now about that kiss-"

SLAP!

I landed him a hard one right on his cheek stunning him enough to have him let me go. "What is your problem I won!" I thought about my words carefully before replying and knew what would be able to get through that hard skull of his and make his pride hurt.

"Please don't make me laugh." He looked a bit taken back at that. "Why would I kiss you? If I did so I would lose all respect for myself entirely." I kept my nose in the air looking down on him like he was a pompous rat, which he was.

"I don't date losers." I said coldly and walked off to my room to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAWNNN!"  
I woke up the next morning at a hotel that all of the foreign ninjas get to stay at, I had to stay with my roommates but I didn't really feel like it so I bought a room for myself. I got a robe and a toothbrush and some clothes and went out to the bathhouse. I scrubbed myself down cleaning quickly before putting on a towel and going in the water, I wasn't really into the whole naked bathing thing.

My train of thought was interrupted for random, multiple, girly screaming "Ahhhghh! Ohh this water is sooo good!" I blushed and looked around the spring to see no girls for some reason. "Wait what's going on?" I frowned and got out of the water, I stood up on a rock to see a bunch of girls on the other side relaxing and talking about their current love interests and all that girls stuff. "If the girls are on that side then-"  
"HEY WE GOT AN EARLY BIRD!" I gasped seeing some guy with brown hair coming to the water it was pretty foggy and I was on the other side of the bath so it wasn't really easy to see me, I ran behind a rock. "Don't be shy dude; the third exam ain't begin yet!" He started to approach me slowly.

_*Shit shit, double shit, triple shit what do I do?Ohh god ... _I held my head thinking of something and tried a jutsu that I saw that Naruto kid show another kid on the streets,_ *I suppose that if I'm a girl then when using this I'll be a guy right? Well here goes!*_ "Sexy no jutsu.." I whispered and suddenly I was a very sexy guy. I came out from behind the rock trying to keep my face from getting red, Ohh geez this guy was completely naked. "I'm not shy I'm just a little tired…. Yawn.. see? So I just came to get clean and I'm clean now and I'm gonna go."

I walked away quickly to only bump into a flesh wall, I looked up to see black ringed eyes looking down at me, it was Gaara of all ninjas in the world, god why did it have the by this guy?

"Umm excuse me." I whispered trying to keep my voice deep; my chakra was starting to waver from me being nervous, thank god this guy kept a towel around him. I kept my eyes down and heard the guy from behind yelling over.  
"Hey Gaara this guy says he's tired… let him pass"  
I waited for the awkward silence to pass but it didn't this guy smelled of bloodlust so much that it sort of started to make my head spin. Gaara moved aside and I walked past him waiting for things to turn normal before I ran back to the girls section. I let the jutsu go and jumped into the water with the girls shyly, there was some girl with her hair up in four ponytails and Hinata from before, and there was Sakura.

I looked over to Hinata and she looked over to me while all of the other girls were conversating with each other. "Hey." I grinned and waved and I got a hesitant, shy wave back. I went by her and she seemed to be under the impression that I was planning to do something because she tensed up as if expecting an attack of some kind. I reached past her and she tensed up more, I smiled and got a bar of soap "Heh.. I needed some soap." I sat beside her and began to scrub myself clean. Hinata gave a harsh cough and covered her mouth I looked curiously to see blood on her hand. "Geez that jerk really did a number on you huh?" She looked down blushing "You probably think that I look weak or something." I sighed "You're right you are kind of weak right now, but with your determination and strength I can't see how you can't get stronger!" Hinata looked a bit taken back but smiled and nodded. "Do you think that maybe some time we could… ummm do some activities together?"

I grinned happy I might actually get my first female friend "Like hang out or something?" I asked Hinata nodded "You see the Sakura Festival is later on tonight and I've never went before, plus I don't have a kimono or anything to wear soo.. I wanted to go shopping." I grinned, personally I hated shopping but I do need a kimono so I doubt it would hurt.

**TIME SKIP**

"Woah you guys have such a great shopping district!" I looked over to her and walked over to the shops. "The kimono shop is this way." Hinata directed me into a big shop with a bunch of kimonos. Hinata grabbed a bunch smiling "These ones look really nice..." I smiled  
"But they are all blue..Don't you think you might want to try a couple of other colors?"Hinata nodded and went to get another one.

She bumped into TenTen of all people._ aww fuck I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit _I whispered not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. "Watch where you are going!" She hissed at her and Hinata nodded and bowed "Sorry.." I noticed a little shadow behind TenTen and got even angrier.  
It was Neji, TenTen was holding his hand squeezing it to the point that it was red. He looked at me and did his usual smirk only pissing me off more. I grabbed Hinata's hand pulling them from both of them and went into the fitting rooms  
"C'mon let's just try on our Kimono's and go"

I ran into the fitting room and went into a room next to hers. I put on one that was red and ran down into the color violet at the bottom, the designs were red petals at the bottom and violet ones on top, making nice contrast. I smiled looking at Hinata

"What do you think?" She came out in a pretty white and gold kimono with gold and blue flowers on it. We both went over the register and payed up keeping them on for the festival. I saw TenTen in a Chinese styled Kimono it was rather pretty I had to admit, it had a beautiful pink shake with red dragons on it and Neji looked pretty decent without those bandages all over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata frowned not wanting Neji or TenTen to see us without kimonos on until we actually managed to get our hair and makeup done. We snuck out past them, after we payed up. "So ummm what hairstyles do you want to have?" I looked over to Hinata "Well it's not like I have a whole bunch of hair and as you can see it's kind of rough and bushy." She smiled  
"My sister is pretty good with stuff like hair and makeup after all she's the pretty one, I think she might be willing to help us." I frowned to that one, Hinata is a beauty I just don't think she was able to see how much of one she is yet.

We walked into the higher Hyuuga district and I couldn't help but stare in amazement at its beauty. My goodness, if only I and my ten brothers were as lucky back in Sound. She took my hand "Ohh come this way, we walked into her house and I looked around she looked up at her father "Excuse me!" She blushed and moved past him smiling I couldn't help but feel his strict eyes on my back, I'm sure he must have judged me as a pauper of some kind, not good enough to probably hand around with his little Hinata. Hanabi came in with a makeup set and did us up making us look pretty, for once my hair wasn't so ragged feeling and Hinata looked so radiant.

My hair was pulled into an elegant bun with one strand hanging out and I had some hair sticks put in with to hold my hair in. The makeup was simple, light gold eye shadow and lots of dark liner and some clear lip-gloss. Hinata had some barrettes in her hair, since she really didn't have that much and she held a fan up hiding the lipstick her sister put on her and the dark eye shadow which gave her the perfect touch of elegance. I knew that all of this makeup and hair stuff wasn't me, I actually didn't mind it though, for once I wanted to actually look more like a girl and this was the opportunity to make Rotski and Karai see that I'm not just a little shrimp after all.

**TIMESKIP**

Hinata and I ended up going our separate ways (not that I minded), we both wanted to hang out with our own teammates. I walked off to the festival alone and looked around not seeing anyone, I had to admit I felt a bit glum not seeing anyone that I recognized and went to sit on a bench. I looked across from me to see Daisuke sensei, but he was romancing the Proctor, Anko which kind of left him out

I didn't want to look over at Neji but I couldn't help but be curious, he was buying a whole bunch of stuff that TenTen was making him spend his money on _poor guy, ah well he sort of deserves it _. I went to the dance floor where everyone else was dancing and danced for a little while smiling to myself, I even got a circle around me for a while, but soon enough a slow song came on and I was all alone while girls and boys were grasping onto each other and lip-locking.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Ako sighed and heard some people yelling "The fireworks are about to start." She grinned thinking to herself _Oh great there is something that will always be fun to watch no matter what happens_ She grabbed her kimono skirts and ran off to the hill top making sure to be far away from everyone since everyone was too busy making out with each other and she was all alone. She sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. The first firework came up lightly and then the next boomed lighting up the night sky "Beautiful." She whispered staring in a trance .

"But not as beautiful as the person next to me."

She quickly turned her head and some part of her had actually thought it was Neji, no, some part of her hoped it was Neji, but alas it was Rotski. "Ohhh Rotski, hey I didn't see you there for a second I thought that no one had come." Ako gripped her small bag and smiled "You look so dashing Rotski." He chuckled "Ohh do I?"  
He touched her cheek lightly "You look so ravenous Ako."

She frowned "Yes well ummm thankyou for the compliment." She turned away to look back at the fireworks but his hand grabbed her wrist pulling her close. "C'mon I wasn't done talking to you." He leaned in 'You look beautiful but you always have looked that way to me, perhaps that would be why I love you Ako Ayano I've loved you since the day that I've met you."

Ako looked at him with her jaw almost dropping "Umm Rotski this is all so sudden I don't know what to say I mean I'm sorry I just never, I never saw you past being a friend, I'm so sorry." She looked down guiltily.

To her surprise both of her shoulders were grabbed aggressively, this was not like the cheerful, fun and bubbly Rotski she always knew. "I never asked you if you liked me back, in fact I didn't really care what you thought. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you, but you're so determined to get me away from you even if it meant ruining your own image huh?" He grunted grabbing her roughly. He threw her to the ground. Ayano looked at him angry and sort of hurt by his actions. Her ninja instincts immediately took over. "Rotski what the fuck has gotten into you?!" She kicked him away but he grabbed her leg and pinned her down harshly "Rotski don't make me do this!" She looked at him angry about to do her newest jutsu, Sonic scream. He looked at her angry and the fireworks illuminated his face better. She saw some strange tattoo like thing across his face starting from his arm. "Rotski?" She squinted to see better in the dim lighting but he kissed her randomly. _What is wrong with him? Is he being controlled or something?*_ She bit his tongue hard but he didn't seem to care, he kept his lips on hers bruising her roughly "Rotski stop this now." She panted and rubbed her mouth feeling tears coming to her eyes. He started to pull down on the front seams of the Kimono and she opened her mouth to try to do the Sonic scream but he covered it with his own again. She struggled now getting frightened, it was like some evil heavy chakra was pushing down on her muscles, not allowing her to move. Ako panted when he pulled away again "Please stop, I'm your teammate!" Rotski frowned and tilted his head as if he couldn't understand"My teammate? " He smirked cruelly "Then this should be a team effort, work with me here hun" He opened the top of the kimono exposing her small perky breasts. "Please stop!" She screamed louder, her face red with embarrassment now and she struggled frantically, or at least tried but the chakra was too damn heavy. He started to grope her roughly and pushed his way between her legs. "I wanted this for soo long Ayano.. we can finally be joined …..(BADUMP) ahh!"  
He was cut off by a strike to the head. Ako pulled her kimono back together before she could be seen exposed. She was too scared to even look up at her savior, her eyes were still closed and she was trembling. She stood up feeling her knees knocking together and fumbled trying to tie her sash right.  
**Ako's POV**  
I heard that warm voice and knew it was Neji who saved me from being raped. "Allow me." He moved in a bit close but I couldn't help but stand back. "I won't hurt you Ako." I looked up at him barely able to make out his light eyes, he looked honest and serious. I nodded and he tied the sash for me and picked up my bag. "What were you doing alone out here?" I opened my mouth to say something anything, but no words would come out. I looked down frowning and heard an annoyed sigh.  
He pulled me into a warm embrace and I hesitantly hugged back. "Thankyou." I whispered against his chest and he rested his chin on my head. "You look beautiful today." I blushed beat red *What was he saying? I'm a hot mess right now thanks to Rotski getting dirt on me, ruining my makeup and fucking my hair up beyond reason.* "T-thank you"  
He smirked of course, I could even feel it when I couldn't see his face right now "Who knew that even you could have a shy side, and that you were a girl." He commented. I felt myself getting back to normal as realization of what just happened dawned on me I felt myself losing focus. And I looked at him swaying, my body felt like a limp noodle "Shhuuzuupp." I drawled out before passing out from shock.

**TIMESKIP**

Pssssttttt…..Psssssstttttt Psssssssssttttttttttt. I woke up with a grunt the sound of if a hot tea kettle being overheated annoying me to point of pulling my out of consciousness. I looked around me to see a simple plain flat, with a few boring looking posters but nothing else that seemed special, there were a few cracks in the wall a and dare I say it, I saw some boxers hanging up by the window. "Where am I?" I touched my arm feeling no sleeve and remembered that I was wearing a kimono last night. "Ohh god, where are my clothes!" I looked down seeing a simple pair of black shorts and a sports bra on.

"Don't worry I got Hinata to change your clothing for me." Neji came in and touched my forehead. "What? " He stared with his usual straight face "You're sick, you have a fever, you've actually been sick. You must have had it for quite a while for you to have developed one, someone hasn't been taking care of herself much" He waved his finger at me. You should have seen yourself last night, your fever climbed so high that we had to hold you down and put ice under your arms, you were completely delusional." I looked at him "But… but I don't understand, I didn't feel that bad last night, in fact I was running around, I even danced!"  
He smirked "I'm sorry you seem to be under the impression that yesterday you passed out at the Sakura festival when actually it's been two days."  
_Two days? Two days….. Two days… something was supposed to happ- _"OHH NO I MISSED THE EXAM!" I got up but fell back down weakly "Noo no... All of my hard work, put to nothing." I sighed and hugged my knees "This sucks." He nodded" Yes, as a matter of fact it does, I've been sleeping on the couch because of you." I hit him in the head and he took my fist and wove his fingers into mine staring at my hand as though it was nothing that he had ever seen before, he seemed a bit different, a little more hard to hate. "What happened as the exam?" I grabbed some tea and drank. "Only Shikamaru was promoted." I thought it through noticing that he couldn't look me in the eye when he said that. I gently took his face by the chin and looked at him, now it was my turn to smirk "You lost to Naruto didn't you? He kicked your cocky butt." He pouted "Whatever." I snickered and he got irritated have vein marks on his head "It's not funny!" I laughed now "Is too you got your ass kicked by a ninja wearing orange that as considered the village idiot!" He grunted and pulled my hair "Oww!" I pulled his which hurt more and he hissed in pain. He pushed me back onto the bed and I looked up at him "What else happened?" He pulled up a chair "Well, the village is a wreck, Naruto beat Gaara down because the one tailed demon came loose and the Third Hokage."

His hand turned into a fist at the last part.  
"The Third Hokage is dead."

I looked at him "I'm so sorry". It now dawned onto me as to why I was wearing black all over and why he was as well. He grabbed my hand showing a sort of affection I wasn't prepared for, "There is something else I'm here to tell you.. About your teammate Rotski." I looked at him anxiously, worried.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened to my teammate Neji?" He sighed "He disappeared, right now your other teammate had gone out to go look for him." My eyes widened in shock. They all went out without me. I knew that was why he was looking at me like that, he was probably going to try to stop me but I didn't care, I was definitely not going to be left behind.

"I'm leaving." I stood up and slipped on my ninja sandals that I saw in front of me. He frowned, I already knew that his first way to try to talk me down would be through logic, the next would probably be through force ."You don't even have any gear, no weapons, no pills, nothing." I turned around "Do you honestly think that I give a damn? I would be damned if I let my teammate run out there to go and face danger and get back Rotski while I just lie here like a helpless child when I know that I can bring him back!" He grabbed my arm which only pissed me off more. "Stop it; you can't go out there you're too sick! You really think than you just go into a battle that you are not prepared for?"

He shook me as though trying to snap some sense into me but as far as I was concerned I was beyond the power of reason and logic. "And whose to stop me, You? Don't make me laugh, you don't know me, you don't know who I am! You don't have the right to step into my affairs so why don't you just fuck off." I shoved him back hard knocking him into the shelf. He was in such shock that he didn't bother to use his skills to catch himself and fell over causing a bunch of clothes to fall on top. He glared at me and I knew that he would not resign in giving up, I grabbed my ribbons that I used to tie my hair up and walked off not looking back.

I shoved my way through the busy people of the compound one of whom was Hinata, my vision continued to get fuzzier and fuzzier as I walked but I could care less, I had to press on, my teammates were both in danger and I need to be there with them. Hinata ran after me, "W-where are you going you're still so sick? Did Neji kick you out?" I laughed bitterly "I have something to do Hinata I don't have time right now excuse me." I continued to run seeing the compound exit but couldn't seem to shake Hinata and her annoying pestering. "But Ako you're sick you can't." I started to getting really irritated, I didn't want to me a bitch but this girl was really starting to push it. "Hinata not right now okay?" I blew out some air, man was Konoha always this damn cold? "But your fever-" "Hinata not now!" I ran faster. "B-but Ako-" "What, what the fuck do you want?" I nearly screamed at her when I felt something sting my neck. I turned around to see Neji was on the other side of my with his finger against my neck hitting a pressure point, he looked pissed and angry. I looked over to Hinata frowning at what kind of felt like her betrayal."I'm sorry." I heard her whisper before everything went dark again.

Third Person POV

"Hello are you there Ako hello?" I opened my eyes and then closed them again worried that I might see Neji's face hovering over mine. "Ako I saw that you better open your eyes!" I felt hands go on my shoulders and shake me roughly, instinctually I punched whomever it was right in the face before opening my eyes. I finally allowed myself to see and was privileged with the sight of seeing Karai on the floor rubbing his cheek "Ow." He glared at me and I grinned and waved at him. "Hey." Daisuke sensei came and sat by my bed. "How are you feeling kiddo?" I sighed and looked down "I feel like hell." He smiled and patted my head "Yeah I had a feeling that you would say that, which is why I brought you one of these."

He gave me some kind of weird pill; all I knew was that the minute that I took it I felt much better again. I sat up and got out of the bed. "Easy now," He steadied me. "Sensei, what happened to Rotski? Is he okay?"

He sighed and gave strange looked to Karai who in turn nodded over to him as though giving him permission to speak to me.

"Rotski, went a different path than the rest of us Ako, he's being led astray right now by this man named Orochimaru. What is even worse I that Orochimaru has been using people for his own twisted sick game, hoping to destroy Konoha and probably even worse if he is not stopped so far Rotski wasn't the only one who had been led astray by Orochimaru, another young one name Sasuke left as well and he is being put as a missing-nin now, Rotski is also soon to be in the bingo book. We were told that after you get better we have to leave, right now Konokagaure is in mourning and is going through some tough times, it is best that we all just leave and return home."

There were so many things that I wanted to say but I couldn't seem to find the right words, I simply nodded and looked out of the window. "Let me get dressed so that we could go." He nodded and I got ready the leave old Konoha.

I walked down to the gates and saw a few ninja waited there for me to my surprise, one was Hinata the other was Neji and the next was TenTen, which really shocked me. I walked to the other side of the gate feeling like a string was trying to pull me back. I looked to the other side to see Neji give a simple soft look whilst waving his hand. TenTen was glaring but there was a sort of triumphant feeling that was emanating from her, I could just feel her saying to me that she won, Neji would be in her arms within a week. I knew it was foolish to bother challenging it but I had no choice.

I walked back to the gates and Daisuke sensei and Karai turned around. "What are you doing Ako !" I yelled to them as I ran. "I forgot something!" Ten grunted" What on earth could you have left you dignity?" I ignored all of them and jumped into Neji's arms kissing him passionately. He embraced me immediately and kissed back with all of his might and twirled me around before setting me back. "Promise me that I'll see that lovely white hair again Ako." I pecked him again. "Yes I'll come back to you Neji Hyuuga I promise." He smiled sincerely. "Then see ya later midget." I pouted stubbornly and he pecked my forehead and pushed me back to my team.


	9. Chapter 9

Neji's love Shippuden prologue

When I had gotten back home nothing was as I hoped it would be. I had changed, but none of it was for the better, I knew the life that I had trusted and relied on was nothing more than a blanket put over me to protect me. I should have known better, I should have been smarter, but anyway, I'll tell you what happened.

**Third Person POV**

**_2 weeks after chunin exams_**

_Ako looked around blindly in the misty illusion panting; she couldn't really see much of training grounds just a lot of white mist. She heard the sound of a footstep but knew that it was done purposely,Ako naturally ran towards the sound to try to attack her sensei, but only ended up getting kicked in the small of her back causing her to fall out of the illusionary jutsu and into a cold lake. Ako came up and squirted some water out of her mouth angrily and looked at her master who smirked at her attempt. "Well at least this time you didn't fall in the mud. She chuckled and then walked towards her and helped her back onto the grass. Ako looked down in defeat. "Look maybe I'm just not cut out to be the best at the whole 'gen-jutsu' thing you know? I've always been known for being better at tai-jutsu and nin-jutsu!"_

_Her new sensei, Mitsuruki was not taking any no's for an answer. "And what will happen when groups like the Akatsuki and those special missing-nins come to play and they are best at gen-jutsu hmm? Which by the way a lot of them are, what will you say to Itachi I wonder? I can just imagine you now: 'Oh Itachi ummmm I want you to go easy on me in terms of the whole gen-jutsu thing okay? It's not really my forte.'" She rolled her eyes at Ako. "Listen you have to be able to have some kind of defense when one or more of your senses fail you, after all it's not like you have many curves to just throw them off guard." Mitsuruki's sensei pushed her chest out dramatically showing off her breasts making Ako blush with embarrassment. "One day, okay? It takes a little while!" Sensei smiled at her and slipped behind her. "Alright then, this will be your test for today, you must not take off this blindfold." She took a black blindfold out . "At least not until the sun rises may you be allowed to remove that blindfold." Ako frowned "How will I know when the sun shall rise?" "…" Ako blindly reached her hands out "Hello?" She sighed "I don't hear anything; I suppose that I should figure out how to get home."_

_Ako walked around the village at least 5 times before getting home, when she finally did so it was midnight and she felt more tired than ever. She walked to the door and slipped off her shoes. "Mmmm." She ran past the living room to go upstairs and knocked on her father's door. "Dad.. Look I'm sorry that I missed dinner, I'm doing this new training thing so please understand that I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate." She frowned and didn't hear anything and wondered if he was sleeping "Dad?" Ako walked into the room and paused as a smell hit her, she never knew her senses could be so sensitive when she was blindfolded. "Dad… please answer me." She frowned and made her way over to the bed. She tripped over a lump onto the floor and automatically knew what it was, or rather, who it was. "Dad?" She bent down and turned him over and ripped the blindfold off. The room was covered in so much blood, and by the look of her father, he had been bleeding out for a while. "Why did this happen?" Tears started to pour as she looked at him sobbing. "Who did this?" She whispered holding him close . He reached up, his face covered in blood and cuts and touched her face gently "Ako…..th..bos" She looked at him not understanding what his words were so he mustered the strength to say it one last time. "The boys…Ako… please ..your brothers."_

_ Ako looked at him wide eyed understanding and his eyes rolled back when death took his form. She let him go and grabbed his sword from the corner and ran into the boy's room. All ten of her brothers would be asleep in there; she only hoped she wasn't too late. She slammed open the boys doors to see that she truly was more than too late. Blood was covering the place, along with corpses of boys of several ages. Ako screamed and fell to the floor, vomit came from her mouth and shock took over her. She counted the boys with her eyes trying to keep consciousness, there was eight corpses lying in that room, not a full ten. She heard a scream and followed the sound immediately picking up her sword. She ran into the kitchen and saw one of the youngest of her brothers, Yahiro, His white hair was covered in blood and he was sobbing under a table curled up . "Yahiro!" Ako ran to him and reached out to grab his hand. The young 4 year old pulled his hand away screaming "No no!" She frowned and noticed that he was looking past her, she let her instincts take over. She immediately pulled him against her chest and rolled away from the table which split into wooden splinters the minute she got away from it. _

_She looked up to see her eldest brother, Nobu, holding onto her father's favorite twin daggers. The nerve, to have disrespected everything Ako held dear. "Yahiro I need you to stay here for a moment okay?" She gently kissed his forehead and he grasped onto her arm "noo Ako you'll die too… you'll die too!" Ako immediately took both of her red ribbons out of her hair and put them into his hands and turned around to face her brother. "What is the meaning of this betrayal Nobu?"_

_Nobu was about 20 years old, he was quite the spirited brother, always taking the boys out and going places and doing things for the family, Ako had seen him as her rival in terms of the ninja world, but she knew that her skills were far outmatched by his. She didn't receive any words from him, no answers so she took her father's sword out and held it into defense._

_"Ako…." She heard him whisper as the air around her turned dark and damp, her brother disappeared from her sight and the ability to understand her surroundings was impossible. "A gen-jutsu." She whispered and tried to attack any sound that she heard. "Ako …" She heard a whisper in her ear and quickly turned around, a sharp pain hit her in her side and she felt something warm and sticky flow over her, immediately she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. Soon enough more attacks came and rained down upon her, bloody slashes and painful stabs caused wound after wound to come. She fell on her knees panting not sure if she can stand anymore, she felt trapped in the gen-jutsu's web helpless. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, "You try so hard to see death when it comes from all directions." Ako's closed her eyes feeling tired and worn. Strangely enough she felt more at home now, more right with her eyes closed. She heard her brother's voice once more. "I'll make it painless, so you'll never know what happened." She listened to the sound of metal slicing the air and picked her sword up and blocked the oncoming attack throwing her brother off. "I can see you just fine brother." Ako stood up and used only her other senses. Her nose smelled a burning familiar scent and but she ignored it. Nobu grinned "Hmmm but can he?" He looked across the room to a whimpering little Yahiro who was sobbing still in the corner. Ako felt the lines of chakra that created the gen-jutsu and finally managed to use her own to discharge it. She opened her eyes and ran at Nobu. "Fuck you!" She made a harsh slice at her brother and he dodged. Nobu stood and threw a slash of air and chakra from his weapon. Ako prepared herself to block but realized the angle was off, too late. She watched as the attack whizzed right past her shoulder and into her brother's face, cutting his eyes to ribbons "Noo Yahiro!" She grabbed Yahiro who was screaming in pain and glared at Nobu. "Have you no honor?" Nobu frowned and tilted his head. "Power is an honor of another kind little sister, one that you obviously have yet to grasp, I will see you soon." She saw a glimpse of a black tattoo on his hand that spread a bit when he disappeared and knew he was in the hands of Orochimaru._

Ako Ayano took Yahiro from one healer to another, asking for help and for healing, they managed to erase the scar tissue, but Yahiro was to grow on without sight for the rest of his life, so Ako spent 6 more months just teaching Yahiro how to live without sight again. She became more jaded from her experiences Nobu, the world seemed so much more cruel and cold to her and it seemed bloodstained in that house, no matter how many times she scrubbed it. So, she sold the house and got a modest apartment for her little brother and herself, he went back to school a year later, and the now coldhearted Ako Ayano trained ruthlessly, Integrating her Tai-jutsu with Gen-jutsu to create a new illusionary fist, that felt like the pounding fists of a thousand men, without even one bit of physical damage taking place outside of the mind.

After a full year Ako Ayano took the chunin exams again, this time she took them in the Sound village, so that she may be able to keep a closer eye on her little brother. Every night she would come home and cook for him and clean the house, the night when he was alone she would deliver a letter to one of his sensei's to please babysit him for the night. Time passed quickly as Ako went through her routine basis, always saving up enough money for when things got important.

Eventually the third year came and Ako's looked changed drastically from that of a little girl to more womanly figure. She never really minded though and tried to not wear much tight clothing. Her personality had not changed and she noticed that her little brother was starting to get stronger, now at the age of 7 he was going to the academy and he was pretty damn good as far as she heard. She was so proud of Yahiro. One night Ako received a letter from the Hokage about some strange mission that payed quite a high sum. Ako immediately got up and began packing her things. Yahiro stood in the doorway with his arms crossed frowning at her. "You better not get killed Ako, you promised that you would get me some of that famous ramen that is made in Konoha one day." She bent down and gently flicked his cheek, something she often did to him as a sign of affection. "Don't worry brat, you'll get your ramen, and if this mission goes well, we'll be able to finally move out." Yahiro grinned and nodded. Ako walked out of the door and waved to him as she made her way to Konoha.

**Ako Ayano POV**

By the time that I made it halfway to the damn village it was nightfall. I didn't want to end up getting winded so I jumped up on a branch to eat some of the food I made. I continued to eat for a while but I kept on hearing this annoying shuffling of branches and I knew that someone was coming towards me, what I didn't know was who it was and why this person was making so much damn noise so late at night, eventually I had to call out the person. "Who is that?" I looked up and saw a figure come to me from the bushes. "Those steps are loud and noisy, which means you have no intentions of harming you, but then again that doesn't mean that I have no intentions of harming you, state your name, I cannot see you at this distance." I got up and landed right on the ground. "Can't you tell who I am, oh I had expected better!" I knew that annoying upbeat voice the minute that I heard it and sighed. "Alright Lee, what are you doing here?" What I meant to say was how the hell he was there, when I had last seen him he was barely able to walk after that horrible defeat dished out by Gaara. He smirked "Well, I'm here to escort you to Konoha of course, what would you expect from the greatest leaf ninja in Konoha, next to Gai sensei." I had to admit I was damn impressed. "Alright then."

I began to make my way with him to Konoha.


End file.
